


How Long Have We Been "Together"

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [61]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, otp, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>Day 1 of Gallavich week with the prompt of "together"</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>just a little baby drabble of mine (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have We Been "Together"

Ian hadn't been asleep for as long as he appeared to be.

He was enjoying the feel of Mickey's hand on his arm and the heat from his body beside him. He felt him jolt awake and heard the sleepy way he engaged in conversation - as best as Mickey ever could.

He heard quite a few things in fact.

It wasn't until they were sat at breakfast later, in the furthest corner that Mickey could find, that he brought up the things he heard.

"So Mick..." he said through a mouthful of eggs, "you sleep okay?"

"Did I sleep okay? I slept on your floor last night, you think this is any worse?" Mickey said, shoveling down his own food like he hadn't eaten in days.

"I guess not," he replied. "So uh... how long have we been _together_ then?"

Mickey nearly choked - not something he usually did.

"The fuck you talking about?" he asked.

"I heard you this morning Mick, so don't try denying it. That really what you think?"

"He asked me a question and I gave him an answer, you done asking stupid questions now?" Mickey said, his eyes still not meeting Ian's.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said with a grin, waiting until after Mickey had downed his entire glass of juice to lean his lips into his mouth.

He flinched back for a second, but just like the night before he knew that he was safe here and sighed, catching Ian's kiss front on and parting his lips to let his tongue pass through.

He had missed the feel of him, the taste of him, every second he had spent pining after him he had missed him. And maybe he would have to say the words to Ian eventually, maybe one day they wouldn't be so hard to etch into being.

After a long minute he shoved Ian back with a smirk. "If you're gonna keep doin' that then we're gonna have to go somewhere a little less social," he said and Ian laughed.

"Both of us?" Ian raised an eyebrow cheekily and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"What, you want me to do it alone?"

"No, I had it another way in my mind..." Ian said.

Mickey laughed and shook his head. "You're a fucking asshole," he said.

"Oh come on Mick, humour me."

He rolled his eyes. "You wanna do it together then?"

"Together huh?"

"You got a smart mouth on you, you know that right?" Mickey said.

Ian took a bite out of his toast and nodded with an arrogant grin, "uh huh."


End file.
